The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to management of resource failures in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) include operating systems that execute many useful resources, such as applications and processes. Upon failure of a particular process, application, or node, an IHS may seek recovery from that failure. In response to such failure, a high availability (HA) system may relocate an application or multiple applications from one IHS to a fallover IHS. A fallover IHS, node or machine may take over the application(s) from the failed node and restart those application(s) on the fallover IHS. Fallover resource management is particularly useful and a key feature of high availability (HA) systems. HA systems manage failed resources, and attempt to recover those resources, either within their current node (IHS) or within another node (IHS) of the HA system. An HA system exhibits high efficiency if applications restart quickly and require little or no resource intervention from a user or other entities.